


The Hour

by The_Fallen_Sky



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Sky/pseuds/The_Fallen_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their hour of need, even Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hour

Title: The Hour  
Author: The Fallen Sky  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Chlark  
Summary: Everyone has their hour of need, even Superman.  
Warning: Character death  
A/N: This is a short Chlark one-shot. It's set in a future AU where Clark is Superman. As always, huge thanks to my friend Denny!

Feedback is welcome. Enjoy!

 

She's waiting for him. It seems like she's always waiting for him. But to be fair, he's got good reasons to keep her waiting, like saving people's lives, sometimes saving the world. This time, she's waiting because she knows he's going to need her.

It's been hours since the funeral. The service was nice, as nice as a funeral service can be anyway. It wasn't like the state funeral, full of government types paying their respects to a fellow politician. It was a small service, friends and family only, except the most important person wasn't there.

The sun has started to creep below the horizon by the time he arrives. She knows that he's aware of her presence, and she wants so badly to go to him, but she stays where she is. He needs to be by himself, at least for now.

Minutes seem to stretch into hours, and her patience has run out. Slowly, she makes her way toward him. He doesn't acknowledge her presence as she approaches, doesn't make a move as she stands next to him.

She looks up at him. He's staring at the headstone. His expression is unreadable, and his eyes are dry. She doesn't know why, but she expected more emotion, tears at least, but there's nothing, only silence.

"I could've saved her."

His voice is soft and calm.

She doesn't know if he wants her to respond, so she stays quiet.

"I heard her calling for help. I knew she needed me, but there were other people that needed me too. I chose to help strangers instead of my own mother. I let her die."

The regret is thick in his voice and it breaks her heart, but he needs to get this out, so she listens.

"Then I missed her funeral. There were more people that needed me, so I helped them. I missed my mother's funeral because I was off helping strangers. What kind of son am I?"

She's heard enough. He's always blamed himself for things beyond his control, but she can't stand by and watch him beat himself up over this.

"You're a wonderful son. She would never blame you for putting others before her. She was proud of you. More than that, she loved you."

He doesn't respond. She's not surprised. His soul is so clouded with guilt, she doubts he can see past it, let alone feel anything else.

"She knew the risks that come with being a part of your life. She knew there could come a day when you'd have to make a choice, a choice between saving her, and saving someone else. She was willing to accept whatever choice you deemed best."

"Not choosing her was a terrible decision."

She can practically feel the regret and self loathing in his voice. It pains her to see him like this, in pain because of who he is, what he does.

"Clark, doing what you do, making split-second, life and death decisions on a daily basis, it's an unbelievable burden to carry, and no one should have to do it, but you do, because people need you to do it, because you're the only one who can. You've done great things for this world and will continue to do great things, but you're not God. You can't save everyone."

His face remains impassive, but his voice betrays the anger raging inside. "You're right, Chloe. I can't save everyone. I couldn't even save my own parents. I'm the reason they're both dead. I'm responsible."

At his words, something in her snaps. Stepping in front of him, she grabs his face with both hands and forces him to look her in the eyes.

Her voice is remarkably calm, but steeled with conviction, purpose, and emotion. "Now you listen to me. You are not responsible for your parents' deaths. What happened to them was tragic, but in no way was it your fault. They loved you with every fiber of their beings, and they sacrificed everything so you could be who you were meant to be, so you could be the greatest hero this world has ever known. If you let your guilt destroy you, then their sacrifices were for nothing, and you'll have dishonored their memory."

Her righteous indignation fades as his eyes start to glisten with unshed tears.

She loosens her grip on his face and slowly caresses his cheeks with her thumbs, trying to soothe away some of his pain. She's not sure it really helps, but she hopes her gentle touch at least conveys her caring and concern.

With a soft voice, she continues her quest to ease his troubled spirit. "You know, after your dad died, your mom and I had a very interesting conversation. She knew she wouldn't be around forever, and she knew that you'd need someone to rely on, someone to love and support you as you continued on your path to fulfilling your destiny."

She starts getting misty-eyed as she remembers that day, and after a shaky breath, she continues her story. "She told me she couldn't think of anyone she'd trust more with her only son than me. She said she knew I'd take good care of you, that I'd love you until my dying breath, and that I'd do anything to protect you and help you on your journey."

Silent tears slowly slide down her cheeks, but she can't help the soft smile that graces her lips or the wonderment in her voice as she continues. "She knew how much I loved you, knew that no matter what happened between us, that I'd always love you. And I do. I love you so much, Clark."

Now both of them are crying, and while she doesn't like to see him cry, she's glad for it this time, because it means he's finally dealing with his mother's death, finally letting out all of his pent-up emotions.

"You're an amazing man, Clark, the most amazing man I've ever known. You've done miraculous things, and I know you'll do even greater things in the future, but beneath your super-powered exterior, you're just as human as the rest of us. In fact, your heart is what makes you truly great. It's also the one thing that can destroy you, and it will, if you let your guilt and sorrow overwhelm you. It's okay to be sad and to feel guilty for not saving your mom, but what's done is done. You can't bring her back, and she wouldn't want to see you tearing yourself apart like this."

"You're not the only one who loved her and misses her, you know. She was the closest thing I had to a mother for most of my life. She treated me like a daughter from the beginning, and it meant the world to me, made me feel loved and accepted in a way I didn't think I'd ever feel again after my own mother left."

Clark's voice is rough with emotion as he says, "She was an amazing woman. The best mother anyone could ever ask for."

"She was definitely a super mom. But then, she'd have to be in order to raise a Superman."

She can't help the smile that blossoms at her pun, and her heart warms at the mirroring smile from him.

Without a word, his arms slide around her, pulling her close, wrapping her in a warm, heartfelt embrace. In answer, her own arms wrap around him, holding him tight. Her head rests against his chest, while his head rests atop hers, his face buried in her hair.

Time seems to stop as they hold each other, their slow, even breaths the only motion, the beating of their hearts, the only sound.

The sun has dipped below the horizon, and the growing twilight blankets the sky with early evening stars.

His voice, muffled somewhat by her hair, breaks the silence. "Thank you…for everything. I don't think I could make it through this without you, and I'm glad I don't have to."

She hugs him tighter as she responds into his chest, "As long as I'm alive, you'll never have to face anything alone. You're my husband and my best friend, for better or worse, we're in this together."

He gives her an affectionate squeeze before whispering, "I love you, Chlo."

Her eyes drift shut as she whispers in return, "I love you too, Clark."

Even in the midst of sorrow, there still exists such a thing as a perfect moment, and this is theirs.

 

_fin_


End file.
